Yami x Yugi Lemon
by Harpie.Valentine
Summary: Yaoi - Lemon


Yami sprawled onto his back and took a deep, sharp breath, exhaling quickly and taking another breath. He scrunched his face as he let his hand slide passed his face and through his thick hair, letting out a slight moan.

Yugi's hand traveled up from the position he was in, sliding gently up across Yami's firm, tan body; feeling each defined muscle in his fingertips until he reached Yami's nipple, when he began to circle it with his index finger. After a few seconds, he pinched his nipple until Yugi pulled away from burying his face into Yami's crotch and joining the height of his hand.

Yugi placed gentle kisses across the width of Yami's chest as Yami continued to let out silent moans, letting his hands roam across Yugi's back at the same time. Yugi continued to lay kisses across his chest and on his nipples, slowly moving up and reaching the others neck, gently biting at it, kissing and sucking after every breath of air he needed to take. Yami's neck began to fade red with a passion that could only come from a lovers lips.

Yami thrusted up gently and wrapped one leg around Yugi from beneath him, grinding up against him and slowly pacing his hands from his band down to his ass: groping it with both of his hands, forcing Yugi to pull away from Yami's neck and to his face.

Yugi bit at Yami's lip gently, and pulled away. Centimeters away from each other, Yugi and Yami stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before continuing. Yami remained groping Yugi's ass and thrusting against his body, only covered with thin black tight boxers, himself completely naked. Yugi could feel Yami's hard length being pushed against his leg sensually.

The pair kissed passionately, letting them feel each others tongues wrestle simultaneously inside of their mouths. Yugi pulled away and let out a slight moan, feeling his cock throb through his boxers. Neither of the boys felt they could resist any longer.

Yami smiled mischievously before reaching over to the table side and getting a condom, passing it to the other who slid down to his crotch and gently rolled the condom onto Yami's dick, caressing him as he put it on him. Once the condom was on, Yugi pulled himself up and sat himself on Yami's lower stomach, leaning in to kiss the other once more.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's sides, lifting him slightly in order to position him. Yugi gently slid down, slowly until Yami's cock was fully inside of him. Yugi's eyes began to flutter as he felt the sensational pleasure of his lover being inside of him once more.

Yugi pulled Yami up by his neck so he was now upright and Yugi remained on top of him. With his arms wrapped around Yami's neck, he started off slowly bouncing. As the minutes passed, Yugi's bouncing became increasingly fast, until both boys were gasping and moaning pleasurably. Yugi cried out every so often.

Sweat rolled off each of the boys and landed onto one another. The heat only made it hotter for them both. Yugi was bouncing on his partner faster and faster, feeling Yami's length so deep inside of him. Yami thrusted in time with Yugi's bouncing, making both of them pant even harder than before.

Yami released one hand from Yugi's back, still thrusting into him, and wrapped his around Yugi's cock. He began to quickly toss him off, the faster he began to thrust, the faster his hand would move and the louder Yugi would scream.

Yugi could barely open his eyes due to the level of pleasure he was feeling. He was so close. He let out one more thrilling gasp before he blew his load across Yami's chest.

Yami stopped thrusting, and gently lifted Yugi off from himself and rolled him over so now he was above him. Yami pulled in closer so that his crotch was close to Yugi's face, and he began to caress himself, faster and faster. Every so often Yugi opened his mouth expecting a mouthful but not getting it, so instead placed it over Yami's cock for a few seconds.

The intensity of pleasure shook Yami's body and he let out an enduring moan of pleasure before cumming all over his lovers face and in his mouth, Yugi swallowing all that he could.

Yami collapsed beside the other, both panting for breath, laying naked on the bed. Neither had to say anything, they just lay there, hand in hand, catching their breath and reliving the moment that they had just shared in their own minds.


End file.
